


性爱手册（一）

by wwan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwan/pseuds/wwan
Summary: 受方性转/情侣假装陌生人play





	性爱手册（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 受方性转/情侣假装陌生人play

1.绿皮火车

  


黄旭熙是在餐车里捡到女孩的——身上套了一件像是从父亲衣柜里偷来的大码男装牛仔衣，蜷缩在角落里的那排空位上，闭了眼似乎正在休息，可薄薄眼皮遮挡下的眼珠却是不停乱转着，明显一副假寐的样子。

 

她嘴里含了一根棒棒糖，粉色塑料糖纸被拆得七零八落，堆在桌板上。

 

被劣质色素染了一层媚俗粉色的嘴唇微微抿在一起，女孩恰好在黄旭熙靠近时睁开了眼睛，她笑得并不张扬，好像在说我早就知道你会来找我。她蜷缩着，把修长双腿抱在胸前，仰起头看黄旭熙，视线便顺着他的眼睛一路抚摸至了胸膛。

 

“你说，这趟列车最终会开去什么地方呢？”女孩的问题没头没尾，却根本没想要黄旭熙回答，她把糖果从嘴里拿出来时，发出“啵”的声音，像是尘封了许久的红酒木塞，被强制性带离开了半浸的真空环境之中。

 

“我找不到回去车厢的路了，你能收留我吗？”她把沾满了自己唾液的棒棒糖递到黄旭熙嘴边，甜腻的草莓味道。女孩的穿着不伦不类，肥大外套下藏着一条几乎遮不住什么东西的黑色热裤，她踩在餐车座椅上，伸手揽住了黄旭熙的脖颈。

 

很明显，她不是黄旭熙的菜。

 

摊在卧铺隔间里的那本杂志恰好停留在性感内衣女郎的写真页面，黄旭熙瞧着女孩站在窗前把这张油印彩页与自身反反复复对比了几次，忍不住笑了出来。

 

女孩的身材比同龄人还要瘦弱一些，个子也才将将到了他胸前的位置，黄旭熙坐在床铺上，双手撑在两侧向后仰着，视线却一直都不曾离开她。大腿根部的雪白嫩肉在女孩微微翘起臀部时展露无遗，甚至还能够瞧见一两根调皮的耻毛，从裤腿缝里冒出头来。

 

黄旭熙觉得自己真是个禽兽，欲望上头时连这种没多少油水的骨头都下得去嘴。

 

他朝着女孩招招手，让她坐到自己身边儿来，又或者更准确的说是坐在自己的腿上。他能够感受到女孩某个部位的温热，要比其他地方的皮肤温度高出几分，被紧贴着身材曲线的热裤勒出一条印记，从旁人的角度看过去，女孩是否穿了裤子已经不再重要了。

 

黄旭熙一只手护着她，替女孩将这多余褪了下去。嫩黄色条纹的蕾丝内裤，黄旭熙想起自己小时候放学回家，在经过一片平房居民区时，总能瞧见光明正大晾在外面的各种款式的内衣物，却从没见谁穿上过的样子。

 

他用手指抵在令女孩感到难堪的敏感部位，指尖轻轻刮了几下子，怀里人的呼吸便彻底乱了分寸。她的小手紧紧抓着黄旭熙的肩膀，却只能够握住那件卫衣的布料，或许是为听见自己的呻吟而感到害羞，女孩仰了脑袋决定向黄旭熙索取一枚吻。

 

足以让她忘记自己身陷囹圄的吻，而黄旭熙也是绝对大方的。

 

甜蜜糖分并不能够起到极好的润滑作用，黄旭熙的唇几次与女孩黏连着，只能借助彼此的唾液才得以分离。黄旭熙只是一个劲儿的笑，声音不大，更像是从鼻腔里挤出来的气音，然后滚烫吐息便全数落在了女孩的面颊。她有时候接吻到一半，会忽然睁开眼睛，试图去数清楚面前的男人浓密睫毛的数量，然后便被大手掐了一把臀部，提醒她要认真些。

 

黄旭熙并没有直接进入到女孩的身体里，而是动作轻柔的把她压在了身下，用手去撩拨开了被汗水粘在额角的几缕发丝。女孩的火红头发是新染不久的，现下里还是有些褪色，倒衬得她的皮肤更加白皙了一些。

 

他只把女孩那条可爱的内裤脱去了，分泌液体粘在上面甚至拉出些晶莹的丝，黄旭熙把它丢在床尾，与那件男款外套放在一起。

 

女孩的胸衣出乎预料竟然是同一款式，白色与鹅黄条纹像是甜橙口味的夹心面包，黄旭熙没有选择从背后将它解开，而只是拉扯着推了上去，并不算优越的两团胸脯肉恰好能够被一只手掌握，他用自己的吻将缀在上面的粉色乳首逗弄得充血起来，细滑的皮肤上起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

 

不带套也可以，女孩用手臂遮挡住了自己的脸，有些害羞却还是强装出镇定。她在体贴黄旭熙，所以才做出了最坏的打算，如果男人并没有随身携带安全套的习惯，那么她也能够接受对方将精子一滴不剩的全部射进来。

 

而黄旭熙却没有那样做。

 

他只是用手扶着已经昂了头的阴茎，在女孩蜜穴洞口蹭了几下子，以互相都已分泌出来的湿滑液体作为辅助，缓缓的插了进去。似乎很久没有任何过分粗硕的东西光临这片密林，女孩的肉穴有些紧涩，再加上许久未曾体会到的痛感，使得女孩在黄旭熙挺腰进入时不得不加紧了起来。

 

她的两条腿被黄旭熙高架着，像是倒挂在对方身上，使不了力气。所以只能眼睁睁瞧着黄旭熙脸上露出有些痛苦的表情，用手掌轻轻拍了几下她的大腿，等到好过一些后才又双手撑着，俯身了下来。

 

这种姿势比不得后入要更加深，却也能够轻易获得快感，女孩双手举在半空中，试图将黄旭熙壮硕的上半身揽进怀里，好让彼此之间不留下半点空隙。她的肉穴正不停吞吐着他的阴茎，因为太过敏感而分泌出的液体，在抽插过程中被带出来些，发出噗噗的淫靡声响。

 

广播提醒距离抵达下一站还剩十五分钟的时候，黄旭熙与女孩已经变换了姿势，他抱着女孩来到车窗附近的桌上，那本用以消遣的杂志此时已经派不上什么用场了，他把它扫在了地上。女孩便赤裸裸的趴在那上面，两团新添了几枚浅红色吻痕的胸脯肉贴在车窗玻璃上，体温使得轮廓边生了一圈儿雾气。

 

黄旭熙把阴茎从女孩的肉穴中扯了出来，被撑坏了的洞口仍旧大张着，她翘着屁股，像极了一只在初春时节发了情的小母猫。女孩因为下体的空虚而感到不悦，她想要扭过头来瞧瞧黄旭熙究竟在做些什么，却又被对方强制性按了回去。

 

这场性爱已经持续了许多分钟，可黄旭熙胯下那玩意儿自始至终只有变得更加粗硬，从没有一星半点儿要射精的意思。热烫的龟头抵在了其他什么奇怪的位置，女孩一双眼睛瞪大，满是恐惧，连声音都开始颤抖起来。

 

她叫床时好听极了，这也是黄旭熙为什么要再来许多次也不会腻的原因之一。

 

“求求你，旭熙——我不玩了，到此为止好不好？”女孩终于不再坚持了，她甚至感觉到自己因为害怕而分泌出来的生理泪水。

 

“嗯？我们今天不是第一次见面吗，更何况游戏一旦开始——可没有喊停的机会了喔。”黄旭熙并不抵触这个另类的分泌通道，他扶着阴茎往紧锁着的洞口挤了一点进去：“绒儿姐姐。”

 

女孩的后庭脆弱得很，只是被塞进了半个龟头大小便已经开始流血，她哭着恳求黄旭熙不要再继续下去，可是阴道里却分泌出了更多的淫水。究竟想要么，连她自己都已经搞不清楚了。

 

而黄旭熙也是见好就收的人，他用纸巾去擦拭着渗出来的一丝殷红，重新将目标对准了女孩再次恢复了不少的肉穴。他挺腰的速度变得加快起来，并不算牢靠的小桌板被撞击着，发出嘎吱嘎吱的难听噪音。

 

女孩再一次被欲望吞噬了理智，双手被黄旭熙抓着，紧紧贴在车窗玻璃上。她仿佛能够感觉出对方插进自己体内的阴茎的形状，龟头偶尔碰触到敏感的突起点，从她嘴里发出来的呻吟便更加浪荡一些。

 

黄旭熙最终射在了她的嘴里，咸腥的精液还是有一丝顺着嘴角溢了出来，女孩跪在地上，用手捧在下巴边，将含住的精液全部吐掉。那里面甚至还夹杂着她的血，尚未经过开发的后庭依旧隐隐作痛。

 

隔间内的暖气几乎起不到任何作用，乳房长时间贴上玻璃也变得冰凉起来，女孩一连打了几个喷嚏，才被黄旭熙抱回了床铺上。从他身上脱下来的黑色卫衣如今换到了她的身上，而那一件幸免于难的牛仔外套倒更像是黄旭熙所有，他倒了一杯温水过来，让女孩漱口。

 

被肏肿了的阴唇有些胀痛，女孩接过纸杯，两只小手捧着。

 

黄旭熙则又重新探下身去，用亲吻来减轻女孩下体的难过，他并不厌恶，甚至还有些熟练。他用舌尖重新挑逗着女孩的阴蒂，那片并不算浓密的细软耻毛搔在他的面颊，有些发痒。黄旭熙听到女孩子咯咯笑了，才总算罢休。

 

“还要做吗？”

 

他也一同躺在了床上，将女孩抱在怀里轻轻晃着，像是在哄睡小孩一样。黄旭熙牵着女孩的左手，佩戴在中指上的情侣对戒尺寸恰到好处，他拉到自己面前啄了一下，又满意的放了回去。

 

“等会万一让人家看到，会被骂的。”女孩没力气挣扎，只觉得那根才软下来不久的阴茎抵在自己的脊梁骨上，仿佛休息了片刻后又开始充满活力起来。她扭了几下身子，却依旧摆脱不了，只得抓着黄旭熙的手臂，在上面狠狠咬了一口。

 

然后又心疼的去呼一呼，瞧着被晒得健康肤色的小臂上留下了一排整齐的牙印浅浅。

 

“骂什么，我跟自己的女朋友做爱，他们也要管吗？”尽管这样说着，却没有再做出什么举动，他觉得牛仔外套前胸口袋里的东西硌得自己有些难受，便伸手去掏。

 

两张被按了钢印的红色车票躺在一起，他瞧着第二张上印着的名字。

 

这趟列车最终会开去什么地方呢，临出发前女孩把旅游手册硬塞进他手里，上面标了一串十分媚俗的字体，写着——天涯海角。

 

李泰绒，7车厢1号。

黄旭熙，7车厢2号。


End file.
